Various types of cleaning tools with removable cleaning sheets are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a handheld cleaning tool kit with a handheld base for the attachment thereto of interchangeable cleaning sheets formed of a selected cleaning substance and a grip body, having a non-slip exterior surface, is disposed on a bottom surface thereof. Securement structures are disposed within the top surface proximal to each corner thereof. Each securement structure includes a flexible mount portion and a cross-shaped slit, which deflects under finger pressure, centrally disposed within the mount portion to secure a portion of the cleaning sheet to the body upon pushing the portion of the cleaning sheet into the slit. A handle is centrally disposed on the top surface. A magnetic frame includes a pair of clip members disposed in a first portion to removably retain the base against a front surface thereof. A cleaning sheet dispenser is disposed within a second portion of the frame front surface.